Time For A Change
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: Amy had just had enough of being kept at an arm's distance and knew it wasn't going to go anywhere between her and Sheldon. She couldn't take another lonely night or another quiet morning, so when she leaves in the middle of the night, will Sheldon realize in time what he's done? Or will he spend the rest of his life wondering what could have been? Happy Reading.


**Quick Author's Note: From recent reviews, it has occured to me that my stories are too short. So, with that being said, y'all try this one on for size. Continue to tell me what you think.**

 **Time For A Change**

 **Chapter One**

 **Dear Sheldon**

She couldn't take one more night or day of feeling like she wasn't the most important person in Sheldon's life. She wondered what was it that she said, or didn't say, and what did she do, or didn't do, that made him constantly keep her at arms length. Did she burn his food once and forget about doing that on accident and he just wasn't going to let it go? Did she tell him that she loves him when he wasn't ready to hear it? Did she take too much hot water during a shower, or spend too long in the bath tub when she'd had a hard day at the lab? These are the things that Amy often thought about and it'd gotten to the point where he doesn't even talk to her anymore. She just couldn't take the feeling that he was actually starting to fall out of love with her and she just didn't know why. She'd even talk to Leonard who offered no help at all. He'd just tell her that Sheldon's Sheldon, and he's not going to change for anyone. Not even Howard, or Bernadette, Penny, Raj, Emily, none of them could help her. She finally gets up out of bed and goes into the kitchen to warm up a cup of coffee, then go over by the window to her computer desk to write him a letter. She already has her suit case packed as well as five different bags. She sits at the computer desk and thinks to herself, "How in the hell am I going to carry all of this stuff without being caught or heard by anyone? Duh! I can always make several trips up and down the stairs and load it in my car little by little. Okay, here goes. This is going to be so hard." She gets started on her letter which tells exactly how she's feeling.

"Dear Sheldon. I can't believe that we've actually came to this point where I'd be leaving. When I first met you, I admit that I thought you were goofy and goofy looking. Then I got to know you, and the person you really are. You used to be so warm and loving but here lately, I can't figure out if I did something I shouldn't have done, or if I didn't do something that I should have. Did I say something I shouldn't have said or did I not say something I should have? You never talk to me. You're keeping me at an arms length and I don't feel loved or appreciated by you anymore. You know? I remember our first night together and it felt so right. We connected on an intimate level, and it was so magical that in that moment in time, I could have died right then and there and been okay with it, because I was with you. I wish this letter could be longer but, I'm just so at a loss for words right now, and unfortunately, I know what I want to say. It's just getting the words to come out of my head and to the end of the pen. Where we went wrong, I don't know. I was starting to wonder if it was something on my end. No. It's something on your end and I used to think that you were too good to be true. I know the real meaning behind that saying now, and I've come to the conclusion that I'm too good for you. I do not, mean to beat you up with this letter, as I'm trying to write it through tears. I do love you and I have one hope for you. That one hope is that, you'll one day find someone who makes you happy. Please, don't forget me right away. I want you to remember the few good times we did have. If you choose to forget me completely, just know that you'll always have a special place in my heart that belongs to you and no one else. Take care of yourself. Good bye, and I do love you. Love always, Amy Farrah Fowler." She draws a heart at the bottom of the letter, turns the desk light off, and makes her way to the door. She turns around for a second, thinking she's going to change her mind but then something inside tells her, "No! This is what you need to do if you're ever going to be happy."

The next morning, Leonard is making a fresh pot of coffee while Penny's still asleep, and Sheldon comes out of the bedroom.

"Good morning. Have you seen Amy? She wasn't in the bedroom when I woke up." Sheldon asks.

"No, but I just got in here too. She may have went downstairs to check the mail. None of us checked it last night when we got home." Leonard replies. Penny finally gets up and goes to knock on the bathroom door, thinking Amy might be in there as she usually is at 7:00.

"She's not in there." Sheldon calls out.

"Oh, okay." Penny says. Leonard goes to get his pad of paper and notes from the day before and he finds Amy's letter to Sheldon.

"Oh, no. Sheldon, you better come look at this." Leonard tells him, and he goes to the bathroom door, knocks, and says, "Hey honey. Will you come look at something?" Penny gets out of the bathroom and reads the letter.

"This is weird." Penny says, in complete shock.

"Come on, think. Did she say anything to you at all? You two are thick as thieves. You and her didn't talk about anything yesterday when we all got in?" Sheldon asks.

"No. She never said a word. I promise, not one thing." Penny tells him and then she looks at the letter again.

"This doesn't make any sense. What could have been going on for her to just up and leave like this?" Leonard asks when they hear Penny say, "It was weeks ago."

"What? What was weeks ago Penny? Please, come on. Tell me." Sheldon replies, while taking her by her shoulders.

"Well. We had went out with Emily and Bernadette and, she told us that you seemed like you were mad at her for something. She couldn't figure out if she had accidently burned your food one night and you just wouldn't let it go. She also couldn't figure out if she had told you that she loves you and you just weren't ready for her to say it yet. You never would talk to her about anything and it made her feel like you didn't want her anymore. I promised her that I wouldn't say anything to you, or to Leonard. I'm sorry Sheldon. I'm so sorry." Penny explains, and she's actually crying. She's not crying because she broke her promise with spilling the beans, she's crying because she knows she'll probably never see Amy again, and they had gotten really close.

"It's okay. She'll be back one day. I have faith and hope, that she will come back. This is her home, she has to come back here right? Leonard, right? She's gotta come back doesn't she?" Sheldon replies in desperation.

"I can't say buddy. All I know is, you don't like change and you certainly don't like when people call you out on your faults, and don't say you don't have any cause no one's perfect and we all have them. But, if you hadn't pushed her away and kept doing it every chance you got, she'd a still been in that bed when you woke up this morning. I'm going to have a cup of coffee, then I'm going to go do what you should be doing." Leonard tells him.

"What's that?" Sheldon asks.

"I'm going to go out and see if I can find her. That's your job but, I'm doing this for my wife who's going to be heart broken if her best friend doesn't come back home." Leonard replies, and he didn't mean to snap on him but Sheldon can be so difficult sometimes that instead of talking to him, they wanna smack him. Even though, they all know that wouldn't solve the problem. Might make them feel better for awhile but the problem would remain. Sheldon just sits on the couch and reads Amy's letter over and over again, thinking the whole thing is complete hokem. After about his tenth time of reading it, it's like a little light comes on in his brain.

"Oh dear. This is the empathy thing she's oftenly talked to me about. All she wanted to do was love me and be with me as couples usually are, and I pushed her away. I made her feel like she was nothing to me except a donor if I ever needed an organ. How could I have been so stupid? PhD and Doctorates, and I'm as stupid as they come. Oh Amy honey, please be careful wherever you are, and know that I love you too. If you never come back home, I understand and I will miss you." Sheldon says, while thinking out loud, that way it can be more real to him. Around the time that Sheldon is going through his shoulda coulda woulda's, Howard comes in with Bernadette to announce that Cal Tech's been closed down for two weeks.

"The University's been closed down? Why? What happened?" Leonard asks, and he figures that there's no telling how long Amy's been gone for so one more cup of coffee wouldn't hurt.

"The storm that came through last night was so bad that the whole building is without power and will be for awhile. Plus that, a tree fell through the roof. They said they're looking at about two weeks of clean up. They wanted volunteers to help but the way I look at it, this is a chance for another vacation." Howard says, and Bernadette can see something's wrong.

"What happened? You all look like you've been through hell." Bernadette asks and Sheldon hands her the letter. She reads it and says, "Did or didn't do something? Said or didn't say something? Oh Amy, why? Should have came to one of us."

"Say what? She's not gone, is she?" Howard asks.

"She sure is. She must have gotten up in the middle of the night, packed as much as her stuff that she could gather to take with her, sat over there at the desk, and wrote a good bye letter to Sheldon. This down right, pardon my language, fucking sucks. I've lost one of my best friends, and there's no telling when she'll be back, if she even does come back." Penny says, and as she's making her way into Sheldon's room, he tells her, "No one goes into my room. You know that."

"Oh bite me Lurch! Just leave me alone, you understand?" Penny snaps and she continues to make her way in there to try to find some evidence of where Amy may be heading.

"She's lucky. Someone tells me to bite them, I do it." Sheldon says, and that's when Leonard steps in.

"Excuse me! I don't care if she tells you to bite her or not cause if I ever see you bite her or physically harm her, I'll pull your teeth one by one and shove them in your ass. No one lays a hand or in your case, a tooth on my wife. Now, get dressed. Since the University is closed for awhile and we're all out of work, you're going all over town today to try and find someone who knows of where Amy would have went." Leonard tells him. Sheldon just sits there for a minute with a deer in the head lights look when Leonard snaps his fingers, points toward the bedroom, and says, "I said get!" Sheldon gets moving and Penny comes out of there, sighs, and says, "I came up completely empty handed. I found some old pictures of family trips to different states, but that's about it."

"We may just have to face the facts guys. She left on her own free will. No one made her do it, and no one came in here and kidnapped her. If she loves us as much as we love her, and Penny, you know this already. She will contact us when she's ready. For now though, leave her be. That's all we can do. She's hurting and confused right now and trust me, I know it's hard but there is nothing for us to do. Give her the time she needs to figure out what she needs to do, and in time, we will hear from her." Bernadette says, trying to assure Penny that everything will be okay. Penny smiles the best she can, nods her head, and says, "You're right. If anyone knows how to take care of business, it's Amy. I just, miss her already."

"I know. I do too." Bernadette replies, and she walks over to the chair, sits on the arm of it, and she and Penny share a hug and cry for a few minutes.

"You're right Bernadette. She's strong and smart. She'll be okay. I have to get ready for work." Penny says, and the only thing left for any of them to do, is make the best of the situation.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Who Is Farrah Johnson?**

It's been ten years since Amy left, and Cal Tech hit severe financial ruin and the whole company went bankrupt, causing everyone who was employeed there, to be out of work and have to find other means of making ends meet. Sheldon, Leonard, Howard, Raj, Emily, Bernadette, and Penny, are all in the living room like so many times before, but this time, they're not playing games or enjoying a meal. This time, they're saying their good byes and sharing some memories as well as some tears.

"I don't know how much I'll like working in an auction house but I have no choice. Maybe it won't be so bad. I can still work on scientific related research in my spare time." Sheldon tells them.

"You think that's bad? I have to go back to New Jersey and work in my Father's Anthropology Department. This blows goats y'all. What the hell are we going to do? There's no way we can get together as often as we'd like." Leonard replies.

"I'm going to miss everyone. We've never been apart for very long. When you go to work in your Father's Anthropology Department, Penny will be able to get her a job in a drug store with the experience she has from working with me. I'll probably be able to do the same. Howie's gonna work in construction being an engineer. We're pretty well good to go. Raj? What are you and Emily going to do?" Bernadette says, and then asking about the Kootherppali's.

"Oh I don't know. She's a doctor so, she can get her a job in any hospital in the country. She's been talking about Metropolitan Medical Center in New York. Sheldon? What auction house are you going to?" Raj replies.

"Somewhere in upstate New York. I talked to a lady there yesterday named Farrah Johnson. She sounds really nice. Maybe I'm just missing Amy so much but she sounded like her. I'm telling you, she sounded straight up like Amy." Sheldon tells them, silently hoping he'll get to see her again one day.

"Oh that's crazy. She most likely went to San Diego. That's where she's from. You're just missing her is all. So. We're all heading out tomorrow and parting ways. Where are we all going for supper tonight and what are we doing?" Howard says.

"Dinner at El Comprades, roller rink following that." Penny and Bernadette say together.

"I'm in. Sounds great." Leonard replies.

"Me too but, I can't skate. Is roller blading okay there?" Emily asks. They all turn in her direction and Sheldon says, "Hon, as long as you got wheels on your feet, they won't say anything."

They all meet up at El Comprades, and they already have their roller gear with them and Emily pulls out her roller blades and asks, "So! What do you guys think?"

"Oh. Those are beautiful. Soft top laces, deep purple, the wheels are see through purple, these are gorgeous. Can you teach me how to blade? The skates are just too slippery." Penny replies, and she's got Emily's roller blades in her hands, looking them over. Bernadette takes a look at them and says, "These look like my pink ones that Howie got me last year. The last time I called and asked about them at the roller rink, they had some green ones. Lime green. Penny, you could get you a pair of lime green."

"I'll have to do that. If not to learn on them just to have them for the color and design alone." Penny says.

"Now hang on honey. If I'm buying you $200.00 roller blades, your little sweet ass is learning to blade in them." Leonard tells her.

"Yes Sir. Sounds fair. Okay, let's do this then. We'll get done with supper and head over there and make dag gum fools of ourselves." Penny replies.

"The perfect ending to a perfect night." Bernadette tells her.

At the roller rink, Penny's gotten her roller blades, and Bernadette and Emily, are taking her around the rink, trying to teach her how to stand up on them first.

"Go like this. Just remember to use both feet and legs. What I mean by that is, a lot of people first starting out will only use one foot until they get the feel of it. You've been on snow skis right?" Emily explains.

"Yeah, quite a bit." Penny replies.

"Okay, see how much they feel like ski boots? They're really easy to stand on. Bernadette's going to go on one side of you, and I'll get on the other side. Take our hands, and we'll take you all around the floor. When you feel like you have the feel of it, let go." Emily tells her. However, Bernadette looks behind Penny, over at Emily and they share a look. When Penny gets a good balance and she's alternating pushing off with both feet, they both just let go of her. It takes her about ten minutes of going solo but she finally gets it. The guys are sitting at the table just watching, and that's when Raj raises his coke cup.

"Gentlemen. It's been an honor and a privilege, to get to know you all. I'll miss you. Here's to twelve years of friendship and brotherhood. I love you guys." Raj tells them all.

"Same here." Leonard says.

"It's been real guys." Howard adds.

"It sure has. We'll make plans to get together for a reunion as often as we can." Sheldon replies.

Two weeks later, Sheldon is walking into the Manhattan Auction House and he's hating it already.

"I like art but this is nuts. There's no science here. Oh well, I have to make a living somehow. Here goes." Sheldon says to himself and he walks into the building and goes to his interveiw.

"I'll be right with you." A lady tells him. He sits patiently and he hears people talking about Farrah Johnson.

"She was so nice and understanding when my Dad passed away last month. You know, she even donated $400.00 to the Alzheimer's Foundation in his honor. She's the greatest boss I've ever had." A lady named Tina Murphy tells her co worker.

"That's awesome. She helped me out a lot when I was in the hospital. That damn Hodgkins Lymphoma, almost killed my ass. I was non responsive to treatment and she came to see me everyday, helped me keep going, fought along side me, and when my insurance ran out here, she personally made it her life's work to get it back up and running for me. Anyone who works under her, should count their lucky stars." Teresa Kirby replies.

"Oh hi. Who are you?" Tina asks Sheldon.

"Sheldon Cooper. I have an interview with Farrah Johnson today. I heard you ladies talking about her. She seems very nice. How long has she been in charge around here?" Sheldon replies.

"About 8 years now. She came here ten years ago and started working here. She made such great progress that she became the boss lady in one short year. She had to take some training for a year and became the head honcho right after that." Teresa tells him, and that's when she steps out into the hall.

"Mr. Cooper? I'm ready whenever you are." Farrah says, and when Sheldon gets up to head toward her, he can't believe who he's looking at. He starts wondering why she's going by her middle name, and where the Johnson came from, but he extends his hand and keeps his mouth shut.

"How are you today Mrs. Johnson?" Sheldon asks, keeping it hush hush until they get into her office.

"Great. How are you? Oh, hold on just a second. I have to get this. Please, make yourself comfortable." Farrah replies and she has to answer her phone.

"Hey Mama. I hate to call and bother you at work. I guess that Dad couldn't get through on his line so, he had me to call you." Farrah's Son, Aaron, tells her.

"Okay buddy. What did he need?" Farrah asks.

"Just wanted me to remind you that we're going out for dinner tonight as soon as you get home. Also, Sarah got sick today and Dad had to come and get her." Aaron, who's 8 and in the third grade, explains while talking about his 6 year old sister. When Amy left Sheldon, she started using just her middle name and met a stock broker by the name of Glen Johnson. They hit it off right away, and not long after they were married, they had Aaron, then shortly after that, here came Sarah.

"Oh wow. She's a wife and Mother now. I screwed up big time." Sheldon whispers to himself.

"Okay. As soon as I get done with this interview, I'll be home okay. Tell your Dad and sister I'll see them soon. Love you buddy." Farrah tells him. They get off the phone and Sheldon instantly says, "I hope I'm not out of line for this Amy but, I'm proud of you. You finally have a family and I think you're just amazing. Please forgive me for everything."

"I've not been Amy for over ten years now. When I left that morning, I left the name of Amy behind me too. All is forgiven because you keeping me at arms length all the time, gave me the push I needed to be able to live my life. You set me free basically and I couldn't thank you more for that. Now, let's talk turkey. You and I both know that you're a Scientist. What happened with Cal Tech Mr. Cooper?" Farrah says.

"They hit financial ruin and went bankrupt two weeks ago. Howard and Bernadette went to Maine and he got a construction job there, being an engineer. Raj and Emily came here to New York. She got a job at Metropolitan Hospital Center here in Manhattan, not sure if you're ran into them yet." Sheldon starts to explain to her.

"Nope. I sure haven't. I come into work every day, take care of stuff here, then I go pick up Aaron and Sarah at school, go by the grocery store, then go home where I scoop out whatever frogs have landed in our pool, then I go in, put everything away, and start supper until Glen gets home. What about Leonard and Penny? Where did they go?" Farrah tells him.

"Oh they went to New Jersey. Leonard's working in his Father's Anthropology Department and Penny's working at Walgreens in the pharmacy department. So, what do you think? Do I have the job Amy?" Sheldon replies and Farrah sighs and rolls her eyes.

"Okay, look. I told ya once. I've not used the name Amy for about ten years now. I go by Farrah and when you get yourself squared away in your office with your assistant, you will address me as such. You'll either call me Farrah, or Mrs. Johnson." Farrah says, laying down the law to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm just beating myself up over this. When I read that letter, I understood the empathy thing you were telling me about. I wish I could make this up to you. I do love you, and I know that will probably cost me the job but, it's how I feel." Sheldon tells her, and she puts her head in her hands, and just says, "Please Sheldon. Just stop. You had your chance with me, and it's too late. Let it go, cause I'm happy with the life I have now. Go find your office. It's down the hall. Red double doors. Your assistant will be called and waiting for you."

That evening, everyone's heading out to go home and Sheldon decides he'll give it one more shot with Amy. He's looking everywhere for her when he gets to her office and someone tells him, "Oh you won't find her around here. She leaves every day around 2:30 to go pick her kids up from school. Have a good night. Good to have ya aboard."

"Thank You. Have a good night." Sheldon says, and just as the guy's getting on the elevator, Sheldon stops him and says, "Excuse me. Do you happen to know where she lives at?"

"Of course. She and her husband always host an employee party every year at their place. It's next month. If I were you, I'd do the best job I can here so you'll get invited. It's always a good turn out." The man tells him. Sheldon just goes back to his apartment to catch up on his equations. He always said that he'd continue to work on science stuff in his spare time. He's driving back home when his phone rings.

"Hello?" Sheldon says upon answering.

"Hey. It's Farrah. I'd like to ask you something." Farrah replies.

"Go ahead Farrah. What is it?" Sheldon asks.

"I'm glad you finally called me by my new name." Farrah says.

"I have to respect your wishes and I'm going to. Of course, you know that to me, you'll always be Amy. What's up?" Sheldon tells her, while pulling onto his road.

"If you haven't already made it home, would you like to come to the restaurant and meet my family? I've told them all about you and my Son, Aaron, is trying to follow after his Dad in stock broking, but I think that Sarah may go into biology one day." Farrah explains.

"I'd love that. If I'm really gonna be able to move past this and fully get over you, then it's what I have to do." Sheldon replies. Farrah gives him directions and then tells Glen, "I promise you. He's a safe person. He loves kids, he's a genius of science, and he does have a sweet disposition."

"I promise, I'll be nice for you. I love you and if he's an old friend of yours, I'll be nice." Glen tells her.

"Um, Aaron. Here's five dollars buddy. Take your sister and go play some games over in the arcade." Farrah says, and she hands her Son a five dollar bill.

"Was it something I said?" Glen asks.

"A little. He's more than just an old friend of mine. I used to date him. In fact, he and I were each other's first time. He's the one who kept pushing me away to where I ended up here in New York. It's okay though. I'm with you and our children, and I'm not ever leaving you. Any of you." Farrah explains. Sheldon arrives and he asks where he can find Glen and Farrah Johnson and the hostess takes him over to them.

 **Chapter Three**

 **A Promotion Is In Order**

About a month after Sheldon met Glen and the kids, he's back to work at the auction house and he gets a personal phone call.

"Mr. Cooper. You know better than to take personal calls at work. Wrap it up and put the phone away." Farrah tells him.

"I really wish you'd call me by name Farrah, but okay. It's Raj by the way. He's wondering when we're all going to get together." Sheldon explains to her.

"I'd sure love to see Penny, Emily, and Bernadette again. My God, it feels like forever. Do they know I'm here yet?" Farrah asks.

"Not unless you want them to know." Sheldon replies.

"Go ahead and tell them. I know I hurt a lot of people when I left so, it'd be great to see them again. I know since they didn't get a chance to tell me good bye, they'll wanna see me too. Finish the conversation then back to work Mr. Cooper." Farrah tells him.

"Raj. I really have to get back to work. I just got in trouble for taking a personal call while on the clock. My boss said that she'd really like to meet all of you. So, set a date to come out, the whole group, and I'll let Farrah know when it is." Sheldon explains, and Raj replies with, "I just wish that when we all get together again, Amy would be there too."

"She's here actually Raj. My boss, Farrah Johnson, is Amy. I'll explain more when everyone gets here." Sheldon says.

"Amy's your boss!? No way dude! How is she? What has she been doing all these years?" Raj asks and Sheldon can hear Emily in the background saying, "Amy's in New York, and Sheldon's boss! We've gotta go now."

"She's gotten married and has two kids. Aaron is 8 and Sarah is 6. She came out here, applied at the auction house, left everything behind her, including her first name and science status, and within a year, she got promoted here, became the boss and met and married Glen Johnson, a stock broker." Sheldon explains and they start making plans to meet up.

"Oh Sheldon, before I forget. Big party at my house this weekend for the employees. I'm sure you've been informed already. You're invited." Farrah tells him. She had left already but went back to remind him of the annual get together.

"Hey Sheldon. Is she in your office right now? Can I talk to her?" Raj asks, and Sheldon says, "Hey Farrah. Raj wants to know if he can talk to you and say hello."

"Hi Rajesh. How are you? God it's been awhile hasn't it?" Farrah says, while taking Sheldon's phone.

"It has. Emily and I are still together and we have twin girls, Cheyenne and Ciara. They look just like their Mommy. How have you been doing Amy?" Raj replies.

"Been really good. I have been married for nine years and have two kids, Aaron and Sarah. By the way, I'm not Amy anymore. I left that name behind me. Please call me Farrah. I'd love to see you all, the whole science social group again, at my annual employee party I hold every year at my house. I know I said employee, but I want my family there too." Farrah tells him.

"When? I'll call everyone and let them know and then I'll call you back later and get the address and details." Raj replies.

"Sounds good. I'll see you all this weekend. Hey Rajesh." Farrah says, and she pauses for a second.

"Yes Farrah? What is it?" Raj asks.

"I miss you guys. And, I love you all." Farrah replies.

"We love you too Farrah. See you this weekend." Raj tells her. Farrah hands Sheldon's phone back to him and then heads back to her office. She stops for a second by Sheldon's desk though.

"If you tell my husband about this, you're fired and I'll kill you." Farrah tells him and she leans down to hug him and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Sheldon asks.

"Because. I've missed you more than what I thought I would and just you being here, it's been familiar and warm. Shit, I've said too much. I love my husband and my kids, and I can't be doing this. By the way, you know there's also a promotion spot coming available pretty soon. I've gotta get back to my office." Farrah says, and she heads for the door before he can say anything.

When the weekend comes, Farrah's helping Glen get everything done when he tells her she has a phone call. She goes to answer it and has the biggest surprise of all.

"Hey you, what's up?" Penny says, startling her.

"Hey bestie! I've missed you. How are you?" Farrah replies.

"Well Ames, it's like this. We're all doing good. Just need directions to your place. We're in Manhattan right now, just not sure how to get to your house." Penny tells her.

"Please, call me Farrah. Okay where are you now?" Farrah asks.

"Over by Vinny's Clam Bar. About five blocks from the hospital. I ran into Raj and Emily already. Stop that back there. I told you to quit messing with stuff that isn't yours." Penny replies, while getting onto her five year old.

"You got kids now? Okay, continue South from the clam bar, and turn onto Jefferson, go straight, and down the hill. We are the fourth house on the right." Farrah explains.

"Okay. I got it. Yeah, Leonard and I have a little girl. Alyssa! I said leave things alone. Help me Farrah, this kid won't listen. We'll see you soon. Love ya girl." Penny tells her.

"Love you too bestie. Let me talk to Alyssa." Farrah says and Penny hands her the phone.

"Hello?" Alyssa asks, and she sounds scared. Penny had put the phone on speaker so she could hear too.

"Hey girlfriend. I hear that you're giving your Mom and Dad a hard time. You better be behave because I have an 8 year old and a 6 year old, and they'll tell you first hand that I make them walk the chalk. You don't want to be doing chores when you get here do you?" Farrah tells her.

"No Maam. I'll be behave, I promise." Alyssa says.

"Okay, now. You've done wrong. What do we do when we have done wrong? You know this, you're smart." Farrah replies.

"I'm sorry Mama. It won't happen again." Alyssa tells Penny.

Raj and Emily have shown up and he has both, Cheyenne and Ciara, each over one of his shoulders, asleep. He takes them up to the house, rings the door bell, and when Farrah comes to the door he tells her, "I promise that I'll give you a hug. I have my hands full right now."

"Oh, you do. Give me those babies." Farrah says, and she takes them both and lays them on her couch.

"They're hardly babies anymore. They're both six and a handful. It's great to see you. I'll be right back. I have to help Emily with some stuff in the car." Raj replies.

"Oh here, let me help you." Farrah tells him and when they get out to the car, Emily just about squeezes her to death.

"It's been way too long. I missed you. How many people are coming to this thing?" Emily asks, and she's still in her white doctor's coat but takes it off before they go in.

"Everyone from the office so I'm looking at around 200 people. That's what I had last year. I have you all today too." Farrah says, and then she sees a black Suburu pull up.

"Hi Farrah." Penny says, when she gets out of the car.

"Penny. You're here." Farrah replies, and when she goes to her, they share a hug and Farrah breaks down and cries at the sight of her best friend.

"Remember me?" Leonard asks.

"Short, stout, kind of weird. I think you used to be Sheldon's room mate right?" Farrah says with a funny look on her face before smiling and hugging him. While everyone's catching up, waiting on Howard and Bernadette and Sheldon, and everyone from the auction house, Sarah comes running out of the house.

"Mommy, Aaron took my Snoopy and he won't give it back." Sarah whines when Aaron comes out and says, "That's because you took my Transformers and threw them out the window you little hateful worm!"

"That's enough from the both of you." Farrah scolds.

"She started it Mom." Aaron complains.

"Well I'm ending it! Now, knock it off." Farrah scolds again.

An hour later, everyone's enjoying the games, and the socializing when Howard and Bernadette finally arrive.

"Are we at the right house?" Bernadette asks someone in the pool after walking around for awhile.

"Who are you looking for hon?" John Baker asks her.

"Farrah Johnson. I hope we're at the right house." Bernadette replies when Farrah steps outside and hollers, "Bernie! Hey, how are you guys?" They get caught up on everything and when things start to quiet down a little bit, Farrah makes her announcement to her employees.

"Okay, as you all know, it's promotion time at the auction house. I usually go with seniority but, there's one person who in the short time he's been with us, he's done more for the company than what I did my first month there. The position of house supervisor goes to Mr. Sheldon Lee Cooper." Farrah tells everyone and they give him a round of applause.

"I never expected this. Thank You Farrah. It means a lot to me. As a man of science, even though I've not used it since Cal Tech hit financial ruin and went bankrupt, I never thought that I would one day be working in an auction house. I complained about it for awhile but, eventually I had to come to the realization that I had to make ends meet somehow. Thank You again for this high honor. I won't let you down." Sheldon announces. The get together continues when Glen walks over to Farrah and whispers something in her ear.

"Honey, I hate to do this to you. I wanted to wait until later after everyone left but, I just got a phone call." Glen says.

"What's going on babe?" Farrah asks.

"I have to leave early. I was supposed to leave the end of the week for San Francisco but they're needing me now for the stock broker's meeting. It's been moved up to Friday of this week instead of Wednesday of next week." Glen explains.

"Oh man. Okay, I'll help you get ready. Everyone! I'll be right back. I need to go and help my husband with something. While I'm gone, Penelope Hofstadter, Bernadette Wolowitz, and Emily Kootherppali, are in charge. Carry on with everything." Farrah tells her guests.

"I hate it that Cal Tech went bankrupt. I love my Father don't get me wrong, but day after day, teaching people about the different cultures of the world, and they just sit there staring back at you with blank looks on their faces, it sucks." Leonard tells a man he met there, named Tyler Hernandez.

"Cal Tech? You're talking about the University in Pasadena right?" Tyler asks.

"Yeah. I miss that place. We always had something querky going on. I remember one day we were in the clean room and a damn bird got in there. That was a mess. It was around Christmas time and Amy, well Farrah, was hosting a Victorian kind of Christmas." Leonard replies, and a smile comes to his face.

"What if I was to tell you that I heard on the radio awhile back at work, that they've re opened Cal Tech?" Tyler says.

"Are you kidding? I'd get my whole science social group and take them all back to Pasadena with me and get our jobs back." Leonard replies. Sheldon even over heard as well.

"Leonard. Did I hear correctly, that Cal Tech is back up and running again?" Sheldon asks him.

"You did." Leonard says, and Sheldon starts getting an idea.

"Interesting. Very interesting." Sheldon replies. He goes back and talks to the other auction house members, with the mindset that before it's all said and done, he's going to make Farrah his. He realizes that she's married, and happy, and has two kids, but he's just so empty without her, and he can no longer deny that.

 **Chapter Four**

 **If At First You Don't Succeed**

Sheldon's been the auction house supervisor for about three months now, and exceeded everyone's expectations. He's in his office one afternoon when Farrah comes in to talk to him.

"Hey, how's it going on the Carmicheal estate?" Farrah asks.

"Really well. I just talked to Mrs. Carmicheal this morning and she said that as hard as it's going to be, she's got to let go of all of her husband's possessions. I hate how he passed away like that. It's gotta be rough on them kids and grand kids." Sheldon replies, and Farrah writes something down on her clip board.

"I bet it is. I hope I never have to go through Glen's stuff like that. Well, I'll let you get back to work." Farrah says.

"Oh Farrah. I was gonna ask you something. You did know didn't you, that there's a Neil Diamond concert next month. I can get tickets if you'd like to go." Sheldon tells her, knowing she can't refuse a Neil Diamond concert.

"That would sound nice but we've been through this before. You're not getting me. You had your chance with me, let me go. Fair and final warning." Farrah explains.

"Okay, you're right. I'm sorry." Sheldon tells her. Things go on like that for him for awhile, and he just decides to give up for awhile and play it cool. He goes to lunch and while in the cafeteria, he's planning out other stuff to try and get Farrah back with him. He gets a clever idea of talking about science with the other auction workers, and he waits until Farrah gets in there before bringing up all the funny things that happened when he worked with her in her lab.

"What's so funny?" Farrah asks.

"Just telling everyone about how I worked in your lab at Cal Tech and I had said that Scientists are mean." Sheldon replies.

"Well if you had washed those beakers correctly, we wouldn't have had the same problem the very next day." Farrah says, and she actually smiles. She instantly stops when she sees Sheldon return the smile. Everyone knows where this is going so they leave the cafeteria and leave them to talk.

"You and I really do need to talk about this Farrah. You're not an auction house / art kind of person. You're a Scientist. Why did you leave that behind when you left? You could have just left me and stayed at your job, at your career. Not that, I wanted you to leave because trust me, I never did." Sheldon pleads.

"Why did I leave it all behind? I'll tell you. I knew I had to get a fresh start and it was time for a change Sheldon. I knew that if I stayed there any longer, I was only going to continue to be hurt and kept at a distance. I also knew that by leaving everything behind, that would make it easier for me to get over you. You asked me why I left it all behind, including being a Scientist. People change when they love someone. I was actually looking for Neuroscience work here when I met Glen. I changed for him." Farrah explains.

"You just aren't listening to yourself right now are you?" Sheldon asks, and her response is, "How am I not listening to myself?"

"Because. You just contradicted yourself by saying that people change when they love someone. Is it not at all possible woman, that I've changed, for you? I have changed because I love you, and I've never stopped loving you, and so help me God Amy Farrah Fowler Johnson, I will never in my life, stop loving you. My love for you, will go with me to the grave. I have to go. I told Mr. Yomamoto that I would call him after the lunch break. We have some ancient Japanese items he's interested in. I love you." Sheldon explains, but he kind of lost his cool a bit.

"Sheldon. There is something I want to tell you. I love you too but, we had our day in the sun. It's over. I love you enough to let you go and let you be happy. Please, for the love of God Sheldon, if you love me like you say you do, let me go." Farrah replies. Sheldon just nods his head in agreement and says, "I'll try."

Later that evening, everyone's heading home and Sheldon drops his keys at the elevator and when he bends over to pick them up, Farrah is just walking out of her office and sees him.

"Oh my." Farrah whispers, and the same old feelings are there but, she's made her decision already.

When Glen's finally walking through the front door, he smells something and instantly says, "Mmm, Farrah's famous meatloaf. Yummy yummy. My woman can cook."

"Glen!? Is that you honey? Sorry but, supper's gonna be a little late. I just realized while cooking everything, that I forgot something at the store so I gotta go back." Farrah calls out.

"That's fine. I have to make some phone calls anyway. Take your time." Glen replies and he hears the kids fighting again.

"Leave me alone. You're always picking on me. I'm just trying to read one of Mama's old biology books, and you pester me." Sarah says, and Glen goes upstairs to check out the situation. He gets outside Sarah's bedroom, and just stands there to listen.

"What do you wanna read about biology for? Dad's a stock broker and Mama works at the auction house. Don't you think that eventually, we'll end up doing the same thing?" Aaron asks.

"No, I don't. Every parent just wants their kids to be happy and successful. We can be both with whatever we choose. We don't have to work in stock broking or auction houses. Ask Mom. Every time she's taken me to the auction house with her, I'm distant, distracted, and I only wanna read up on biology and science. That's all I care about. Mom used to be a neuroscientist. Did you know that?" Sarah explains.

"You talk to the woman more than I do. I never knew that. Anyway, I'm gonna work along side Dad as a stock broker." Aaron replies, and Glen can only smile.

"There's more to life than just filling up a bank book and having a big fat checking account Aaron. With neuroscience, people can help diagnose many different neurological disorders and come together to find cures. Too many people go without help for far too long and the end result is usually suicide. That's heart breaking and unacceptable. If there's help out there, people can be saved. I wanna be that one person who can help." Sarah tells him, and he just sort of nods his head.

"I do understand that. Sorry." Aaron says.

"You are forgiven. Besides Aaron, I wanna grow up, find me a husband, and the two of us be working side by side just like Madam Curry and her husband Pierre, basking in their love of glowing radium that ultimately killed them. Screw Beauty And The Beast! That's the love story that Disney should tell." Sarah tells him, sounding just like her Mom when she and Sheldon worked together in the lab at Cal Tech. That one made Glen bust out laughing and they were both caught.

"Whatever you two end up doing in life, as long as you're happy doing it, your Mother and I will be happy for you. Get washed up for supper. Your Mom had to run back to town to get something else to go with supper." Glen says, while walking in there.

It's been about an hour since Farrah went to the store and when she's late getting back, Glen starts to worry. His phone rings and when he answers it, Farrah's on the phone.

"Honey, is everything okay? Calm down. Tell me what happened." Glen tells her.

"I'm fine. I was in an accident. No big deal, I'm walking around. My whole right arm though, I can't move it. Someone made an illegal left hand turn and plowed right into me. I'm bleeding pretty bad from my right hand. I'm trying to get home. Hang on honey." Farrah says with a police officer standing next to her. The next thing Glen hears is his wife telling the officer, "Listen Sir, I'm fine. I'm trying to get home. I've got supper in the oven, just get me an ambulance, put me in it, and then let me go home. I've got kids and a husband I have to get supper fixed for."

"Sweet heart, let them do their job. I'm taking the kids to my Mom's house. I'll be right there." Glen tells her.

"Okay babe. Oh hey! Check on supper before you do that and make sure nothing is burning. Take the meatloaf out of the oven or just turn it off or whatever. Love you." Farrah replies.

"Wow. Look at her. She's probably gonna lose her right thumb or whole hand, and she's still worried about getting supper for her family. That there tells me she's a damn good wife and Mother." Another officer tells his partner.

"Love you honey. I guess, I'll see you at the hospital. Tell the kids not to worry, cause I'm fine." Farrah tells him.

It was all over the news about the accident and when Sheldon hears about it, he's on the phone instantly and calling a flower shop. He has them to write on the card, "Get well soon. Love and prayers. My thoughts are with you." Farrah was only in the hospital over night, and they were able to save her hand and repair the damage on her thumb. The doctor tried to give her some pain pills but she just wouldn't take them. She said that there's nothing wrong with taking them if you have too, she just didn't want to take the chance of getting addicted, and being out of her head since she has kids to take care of.

"Excuse me. I need to know where Farrah Johnson's room is please." Sheldon tells the lady at the desk.

"She went home this morning. Those sure are pretty flowers." The lady replies.

"Thank You. They're from, all of us at the auction house." Sheldon says, making sure he doesn't say too much. He makes his way outside to his car, puts the flowers in the back, then heads toward Glen and Farrah's place to deliver them in person.

When Sheldon gets to the house, he finds Aaron and Sarah outside, and Sarah goes to let her Dad know that Sheldon's there. He comes out of the house and sees that he has a bunch of flowers for her.

"Hey Glen. How are you doing today?" Sheldon asks while shaking his hand.

"Not too bad and yourself? What's this here?" Glen replies.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking. The whole company pitched in and got Farrah a bunch of flowers and we all signed a card for her. I tried to take them to the hospital but they said she'd been released already. How is she doing?" Sheldon explains.

"She's doing pretty good today. She's in a little bit of pain but she won't take any pain medicine. The only thing she'll take is over the counter tylenol and advil and such. Come on in, have some coffee." Glen offers.

"Sounds good. Thanks. She never did take anything for pain. At least in the time I've known her anyway." Sheldon replies. They get into the living room and Farrah only waves and holds up her arm and says, "Pretty huh?"

"Oh yeah. So, how bad was it?" Sheldon asks her.

"The gruesome details, I'm leaving between my surgeon and I. They were able to save my thumb and do some minor repairative stuff. I mean, I'm lucky. It could have been a lot worse. Thank God, I still have my hand which they thought they were going to have to take off, but they didn't. Got a nice arm brace here." Farrah explains and Sheldon sits her flowers down for her.

"These are from everyone at the auction house, and we all signed a card too. Glen offered me some coffee. Think I'll take him up on it. You want a cup?" Sheldon says, while taking his jacket off and draping it over the back of a nearby chair.

"No, Thanks though. I just finished some awhile ago." Farrah replies and then the kids come in from outside where Aaron starts complaining about a bug that Sarah tried to disect.

That night, just as Farrah is settling into bed, she reads the card and she knows how to read between the lines too. She gets to what Sheldon wrote and sees that it says, love and prayers. My thoughts are with you. Tears form in her eyes, but she quickly wipes them away before Glen catches her. She smiles and whispers, "Why didn't you ever show this kind of affection before? I love my new life, my husband, my children, but there's just no denying in my heart, that I still love you too." She scoots herself down to where she's comfortable enough to get ready for work the next day, and she gives her thoughts and the feelings of her heart to God, to make a final ruling as to what she should do when it comes to Sheldon.

 **Chapter Five**

 **Farrah's Choice**

A whole month later, Farrah's doing much better from her surgery on her hand, and she's been back to work just one day after her accident. Penny is on the phone with her one afternoon, wondering how she and Glen and the kids have been doing.

"So, you all have went back to Pasadena? I bet it feels good to be back home doesn't it?" Farrah asks.

"Yeah, it really does. I wonder if Sheldon will ever get his job back at Cal Tech. He was talking about it at your get together. None of us have heard anything more from him about it though." Penny tells her. Farrah gets up from her desk and goes over to the door of her office, and makes sure there's no one around who can hear what she's getting ready to tell Penny.

"I had to make sure the coast was clear before I told you what I've really been wanting to say." Farrah says.

"What's going on?" Penny asks.

"Sheldon. He's been pursuing me more and more and he knows I'm married and have a family, and I'm happy now. Bestie, I have to be honest though. As happy as I am with how things are going, I can't lie and say that there aren't any feelings there for Sheldon because they are there. What do I do Penny?" Farrah explains.

"Honey, what you're feeling is normal. You'll always have feelings for Sheldon because you and him were each other's first real love. You both were intimate for your first time ever, with each other. You have a piece of his heart, same as I know, he has a piece of your heart. You're married though so, just pray about it, search your heart, and decide which one's going to make you the happiest." Penny replies. While they're talking, Farrah's phone keeps beeping on her and finally she tells Penny, "Hey, I'll call you back. Someone keeps trying to get a hold of me. They could be looking for Glen. We share this phone to save money but he lets me bring it to work and he uses his office phone." Farrah hangs up with Penny and takes the other call.

"Oh hi. I'm sorry, I was looking for Glen. I must have the wrong number." Some lady tells her.

"No, you have the right number. He and I share this phone to save money and I bring it with me to work while he uses his office phone. Can I help you with something?" Farrah asks.

"No, I'll just call him back later." The lady says.

"No you won't. Tell me why you're calling and need to speak with my husband now, or don't bother calling again." Farrah replies.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." The lady says, and she hangs up.

That evening, the same lady calls again, and Glen has the phone with him this time. He tells Farrah that it's a stock broker deal and when he's on the phone with her, he's giving her signals that his wife is in the room with him, so she will understand if he starts talking about deals, while she's talking about them.

"So, you have a new product to advertise then right?" Glen asks her, and she tells him, "You know what it is too, don't ya?"

"Yeah, that sounds like it's going to be very benificial to your company. But, you have to consider, you could fall flat on your face with this. Not everyone is successful, but keep trying." Glen tells her. Farrah just goes along with it, knowing that his stock broker deals are usually confidential.

"I'd love to see you again. We had a lot of fun when you came to San Francisco. You told your wife that you had a stock broker's meeting. I mean you did have a stock broker's meeting, but you told her you had to leave early. When can I see you again? Can you make something up?" Regina Nelson asks.

"I'm sure I can do that. Let me make some calls and see what I can work out. This sounds like a very good idea with your product, but I need to make some calls to promote your product, and I'll get back with you tomorrow okay?" Glen tells her.

"Oh, I can't wait. Thank You Glen." Regina replies.

"So, is everything okay?" Farrah asks when he gets off the phone. He just picks up the paper and nods his head.

"Yep. Everything's good. She's launching a new product for her company and she needs my help with it. Since I've done this for so long everyone always needs my help with promoting new products. Dinner was good tonight hon. Not sure how you done it when you're still recovering." Glen tells her.

"Uh, I'm just fine. I went back to work the next day after my accident and I've been out of the brace for about a week. The kitchen's cleaned up, everything is good to go, and I'm going to bed." Farrah replies.

Glen never did go to bed. Instead, an hour after Farrah went upstairs, she gets up to go to the bathroom, and she thinks that she hears him downstairs talking to someone. She goes to the top of the stairs behind the banister, and she squats down out of sight, and then she hears it. The one thing she never thought in a million years that she would hear from him, that one line that ends all marriages.

"I know honey. I did have a wonderful time in San Francisco with you. I had to wait until Farrah went to bed in order to call you back. Oh, my my my, just talking to you, is turning me on. I'll be out there in a few days though. I'll let Farrah know in the morning that I have another stock broker's meeting and this time, I'll make it for Alabama. I love you." Glen tells her. Farrah has to put her hand over her mouth to muffle her own sobs when she heard that. She keeps thinking, "How could he do this? What did I do to make him cheat on me this way? All I have ever tried to do was be a good wife and love him the way a wife is supposed to." She slowly gets up from her spot by the banister, and goes back into the bedroom, where she calls Sheldon.

"Farrah? What's wrong for you to call me at midnight?" Sheldon asks while yawning. She starts crying and she tells him, "Don't call me Farrah Sheldon. I'm Amy. I'm Amy Farrah Fowler and you and I are going home to Pasadena. Don't say anything more right now. I'll talk to you more at the auction house in the morning. I love you baby. Good night." She hangs up really quick and right in time cause Glen came through the door thirty seconds later.

The next morning, Farrah's cooking breakfast just like normal and she asks, "So, what's everyone want to do this weekend?"

"Roller blading around the neighborhood." Aaron says.

"Sounds like fun. Sarah, what about you?" Farrah asks.

"There's a biology show coming on Saturday morning that I really wanna watch. It's with Doctor Marian Diamond." Sarah tells her and Farrah whispers under her breath, "We won't be here."

"Do what honey?" Glen asks.

"I said that sound's cool. I might wanna watch it with her. What about you hon? Any plans for this weekend?" Farrah asks.

"Yes. Unfortunately, I have another darn stock broker's meeting in Alabama. I won't even be home tonight. I have to leave right from the office today. I love you all and I'll miss you." Glen tells them, and even though she wants to say it, Farrah just thinks to herself while cracking another egg in the skillet, "Sure you'll miss us. Right off into another woman's freaking arms, you'll miss us. Go on then cause I'm going to a real man."

The kids are at school and Farrah's at the auction house, looking everywhere for Sheldon.

"I think he's in the cafeteria bitching to whoever will listen about the one dollar for a cup of coffee we have around here that tastes like shit." Teresa Kirby says, and Farrah knows she's only kidding around about the coffee. Ever since they almost lost Teresa to her cancer, they all have grown accustomed to her sense of humor, knowing they just couldn't live without it.

"Teresa. If you don't like the coffee, quit drinking it. You crazy ass. I love ya to pieces." Farrah says, as she takes the palm of her hand to Teresa's cheek and playfully shoves her away.

"You know I'm only screwing with ya babe. Really though, I think I did just see him down there. Everything okay?" Teresa replies.

"Oh yeah, great. Just have to talk to him about something. See ya at lunch okay." Farrah says and she hugs her, then takes off toward the cafeteria. She finds him sitting alone with a cup of coffee and looking like he's going to just lose it any time.

"Sheldon? Are you busy?" Farrah asks.

"No, not at all. I was just, having a quick cup of coffee and then I'll get back to work." Sheldon replies.

"Sheldon. Forget about that. You remember my calling you last night and what all I said?" Farrah asks him.

"Yes. I remember." Sheldon tells her.

"I got up to go to the bathroom last night and I heard Glen on the phone with someone. When they had talked prior to my hearing him, he played it out like a stock broker deal. He's having an affair with some lady in San Francisco. I'm leaving him and, if you still want me back, my kids and I, will leave with you." Farrah explains and Sheldon rises to his feet.

"That's all I've ever wanted. I'm not saying that I can see into the future or whatever, or that I have a sixth sense about people but, when I first met him, I felt like he was hiding something. I just never said anything because of you and the kids. I didn't want to hurt anyone or over step my ground. Farrah, I love you." Sheldon tells her and she stops him again with the name.

"Please honey. No more Farrah. If I'm going back to Pasadena with you, and I intend to do this too, then I'm picking everything back up. My name, my career in the biology lab, our apartment. Everything will be as it was. I just hope you can forgive me." Amy says, and she wipes away a couple of tears.

"What on earth, is there to forgive? No, I need for you to forgive me. I pushed you away and made you feel like I didn't want you. That was all me, that was my fault why you left. I take full responsibility. Nobody should be treated as if they're not wanted. That only hurts them." Sheldon replies.

"The reason I asked you to forgive me is because, I knew after awhile of first meeting you that, it was going to take you awhile to do anything because you just don't like change. I wasn't patient enough and I just threw in the towel. I should not have done that. I don't have any regrets when it comes to my children, just that I married Glen." Amy tells him.

"So, sit down here, talk to me. What happened anyway? Did he just decide to do this when you had your accident, or was it before?" Sheldon asks.

"I honestly don't know. He said that he had that stock broker's meeting in San Francisco the day of the employee party. I really think it was then." Amy replies.

"I see." Sheldon says.

"I mean, think about it. Last night on the phone, I heard him tell this woman that he really enjoyed seeing her in San Francisco. It had to be then. I love him, but I hate him too. Doesn't make any sense does it?" Amy tells him.

"Actually, it does." Sheldon starts to say when Amy cuts him off and says, "In what way are you screwed?"

"Oh, I've missed hearing you say that. Anyway, it does make sense that you both love him, and hate him. You love him for the way he used to be with you, and the kind of Father he is. On the other hand, you hate him for what he's doing now. Makes perfect sense." Sheldon replies and he gets another cup of coffee and pours her some more.

"So. When do we do this anyway? He's not even going to be home tonight. He said this morning that he's leaving for his trip in Alabama, yeah right, his trip as soon as he leaves his office today. Wanna put in our resignation papers and go get my kids from school, and head home?" Amy suggests.

"Wait. Now? Won't he be back eventually?" Sheldon asks.

"Who cares?! He's gonna be getting his rocks off all weekend so I have time to do this while he's gone." Amy just blurts out, making Sheldon choke on his coffee. She has him to raise him arms while she pats and rubs his back.

"Okay, if you're most definitely sure, give me a minute to finish coughing up my lungs and, we'll go get the kids." Sheldon replies. Amy just leans over and hugs him and lays her head on his shoulder and she tells him, "Worry not honey. Before you wonder if I made the right choice, I did. I know in my heart of hearts, that I made the right choice."

 **Chapter Six**

 **Pasadena**

Sheldon and Amy arrive at the school to pick up Aaron and Sarah and the office staff is wondering what's going on. She just tells them that they have doctor's appointments to get to and they let her sign them out. When they get in the car, of course, they're wondering why Sheldon is with their Mom.

"It's like this kids. Your Father does not have a stock broker's meeting in Alabama like he told us this morning. I heard him on the phone last night, talking to a woman and he's been secretly seeing her behind my back. He's cheating on Mama and we're leaving. You kids have my maiden name first before your Dad's last name. The names written on your birth certificates say, Aaron Roosevelt Fowler Johnson and Sarah Mayim Fowler Johnson. Both are Jewish names, and I made it clear when both of you were born that you would have my maiden name first. So, he can't say anything about me taking you both with me." Amy explains and Aaron looks over at Sarah and nods his head.

"Mom, it's okay. If he's going to throw away something good by running around with another woman when you do so much for him, us, and the house, then let him do it. I'd rather be with you anyway if that's the lifestyle he's choosing." Aaron says.

"Me too Mama. I agree with what Aaron said. I don't wanna be with Dad if he's going to hurt you like that. I do have one question though." Sarah tells her.

"What's that baby?" Amy asks.

"Why are we with Sheldon? Where are we going anyway?" Sarah asks, and Sheldon tells her, "That's two questions darlin' but it's okay. Which one would you like for us to answer first?"

"Doesn't matter which one." Sarah replies.

"Okay, well. Sheldon and I used to date back in the day. We were each other's very first serious love. Long story short, in the time he's been out here from Pasadena California, the old feelings came back around and he's actually been more sweet and kind to me than your Father has been. Truthfully, Sheldon here is saving us all. Without your Dad's income, just what I make alone at the auction house, would not cover all the bills at the house. So, we're going to Pasadena California, and I'm getting my job back at Cal Tech University and Sarah, you're going to love this one. I'm a Neuroscientist again honey." Amy explains.

"So, are we driving there or flying?" Aaron asks.

"Mama doesn't fly. God didn't give me wings so he didn't intend for me to fly. We're driving. Anyone hungry?" Amy replies.

"Aaron's always hungry." Sarah says.

"No more than you always are." Aaron snaps back.

"How about we go eat somewhere?" Amy suggests.

"Wouldn't hurt to stop at Wal Mart either and get them some stuff to keep their minds busy and their hands while we make our way home." Sheldon offers.

"Right. Good idea." Amy whispers back.

Three days after they started their journey, Sheldon has taken over driving for awhile and he wakes Amy up and tells her, "Hey look honey. We're in California again. I just seen the sign back there. Should probably be about another day of traveling."

"Sounds good to me. Penny, Emily, and Bernadette, are going to love having me back. It's funny. Glen has not called me once since he left for Alabama." Amy replies.

"What would you tell him if he does call?" Sheldon asks.

"Good question. I've been thinking about it and I really wouldn't know what to tell him." Amy says, and she looks back to the kids and sees they are still asleep.

"Just be flat out honest. You got up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, heard him talking to someone on the phone, and stayed by the banister to listen, well don't say that part. Just tell him, when you got up to go to the bathroom, you accidently over heard him on the phone telling some woman that he loves her and can't wait to see her again, and that you know the truth about his frequent stock broker meetings. He asks for a second chance tell him too late and that you and the kids have started traveling back home." Sheldon explains.

"I hope it works. Like I told them, they have my maiden name first on their birth certificates before his last name. He can't do anything about us leaving. I love you Sheldon." Amy tells him. He reaches over and lays his hand on her thigh and says, "I love you too Amy. Don't worry, you have me for back up and support if need be. This is going to be just fine."

Just as the kids are starting to wake up, Glen calls Amy.

"Hey honey. How are you all doing? Are you driving right now? I hear the car running." Glen tells her.

"I'm fine. The kids are fine. Listen, yes I am in the car. I have to tell you something. I got up to go to the bathroom the other night and I heard you on the phone talking to someone. I didn't want to do it, but I heard you telling this woman that you love her and couldn't wait to see her again. Then you said that you've been making up these stock broker meetings of yours, just to go and see her. I don't know how long it's been going on but, I'm done. If that's the life style you want to live, feel free. The kids and I, are on our way back home where we belong. We're with Sheldon and I'm getting my job back at the University. The kids have my maiden name first before your last name so of course I brought them with me." Amy explains to him.

"Farrah honey, listen to me." Glen starts to say and she cuts him off and says, "My name is not Farrah. That's my middle name. I changed a lot of things about me when I got to New York and my name is Amy Farrah Fowler."

"Okay, fine. Amy, listen to me. You're right. I screwed up. Not once but a few times. It was wrong of me to do it, and I love you and them kids. Please, don't do this to me." Glen begs.

"I didn't do this to you. You did it to yourself. Good bye Glen. I'm filing for divorce. As soon as I get home, I'm getting the papers, sending them to you, and then you can be free to go and be a male whore all you want." Amy snaps, and once she hangs up with him, she calls her cell phone company and changes her number, ensuring that he can never get in touch with her. After that, she goes online on her phone to her Face book page, and blocks him off of there and changes her relationship status too.

Back in Pasadena, Penny is on Face book checking her messages and such and gets the notification that Amy changed her name on there and her relationship status.

"Oh son of a bitch. Leonard! You're not going to believe this, come here and take a look at this." Penny calls out through the apartment. Leonard gets in there and reads everything and he says, "Well I'll be damned. What happened there?"

"I don't have any idea. I just came in here to check everything and seen this. I'll have to ask her about it when they get here." Penny replies, and that's when Alyssa wakes up from her nap.

"Didn't you say that when you talked to her awhile back, that she sounded like in her voice that something was wrong?" Leonard asks, and Alyssa comes in the living room, saying she's hungry.

"Yeah but I just couldn't really put my finger on what may be going on with her at that time. It's none of our business. If she wants us to know, she'll tell us." Penny tells him, and she gets off of her face book page, and fixes Alyssa some spaghetti o's.

Two days later, Sheldon, Amy, and the kids, are walking up the flights of stairs, and into the same apartment the two of them once inhabited together before everything went sour. Amy was trying to be quiet so she didn't attract attention to herself, knowing that Penny and Leonard are still just next door. It didn't work cause she tripped on the stairs, and here came Penny.

"Hey! You're back. Are you okay?" Penny asks, while helping her.

"Yeah. I forgot about that top stair. Hurt my wrist a little but no big deal. How are ya bestie?" Amy replies and Penny says, "Great but forget about me. What happened for you to leave? You're with Sheldon again? Did I miss something here?"

"I thought you said it was none of our business and if she wanted us to know, it would be up to her to tell us or not." Leonard says.

"Yeah yeah yeah, who cares? What happened?" Penny replies.

"Long story short, and I do mean long story. He made up his stock broker meetings he was always having, and he was cheating on me the whole time. I found out about it and while he was on one of his little trips, I got the kids from school, talked to Sheldon, and here we are." Amy explains.

"Well. I'm very sorry that he cheated on you but, there is a bright side. You couldn't have been happy at the auction house. Your place is the lab as a Neuroscientist. Welcome back honey. We missed you around here." Leonard tells her.

"Very true. I wasn't very happy at the auction house. I did great work and met a lot of very nice people. Teresa Kirby, is really going to miss me." Amy replies, and they get everything of hers and the kids' stuff into the apartment. Once they get everything sat down and in place, Penny asks who Teresa Kirby is.

"Wasn't she the one that had that scar on the side of her neck? I think I met her at your get together." Penny asks.

"Sure was. She had Hodgkins Lymphoma a few years back and we all thought we were going to lose her. When the company dropped her insurance, I hadn't been in charge very long and I never wanted them to drop the insurance like that, but I had bosses over me who were in charge of it. I fought them tooth and nail to get her insurance going again, stood beside her, fought along side of her, went to all of her appointments, and even payed for a lot of her treatments. Just talking about her, I miss her already." Amy explains to Leonard and Penny both. Amy goes about her business and starts unpacking everything, and she puts her things in Sheldon's room, and then puts the kids' stuff in Leonard's old room. Next, she calls the University to get her old job back, and ends up being on the phone for what seems like years. Everyone there is already thrilled to have her back.

"So when do we get to see you again? You for sure have your job back girlfriend." President Siebert tells her.

"Is tomorrow too soon?" Amy asks.

"Yes it is. You have to get settled back in to your apartment and rest up from your trip back home. No one likes a tired Neuroscientist." President Siebert replies making her smile. She gets another phone call, but puts the person on hold, knowing it's just Bert. She continues to talk to President Siebert for awhile then she returns Bert's call.

"What do you need Bertram?" Amy asks.

"Just saying I'm really glad you're back and I didn't know your new cell phone number so I called the house phone. If you and your ex husband are really through, I'm available." Bert says.

"Well I'm not. I came home with Sheldon. He and I are picking up where we left off and trying it all again." Amy explains.

"Had to ask. Sorry to bother you. I'm really happy for you both. I always thought you two were the best couple at the University." Bert tells her. She thanks him for his kind words, then when she hangs up with him, she turns around to find Sheldon down on one knee with a ring box opened, in front of him.

"Will you marry me?" Sheldon asks. Amy just stands there for a second or two then looks like she could cry.

"Please, say something. I have a bad knee ya know." Sheldon says, making her laugh.

"Yes. Yes Sheldon, I will marry you." Amy tells him, and the next thing they hear is Leonard holler, "Yee Haw! Ha ha, congratulations. It's about time you guys." Penny and Leonard both are hugging them, Alyssa is trying to climb all over them, and Aaron and Sarah just look at each other and nod and smile.

"Wait, are you sure that you made the right decision honey?" Sheldon asks her. She looks around at her family and friends, then at what was once her home, and was soon to be once again, then when she looks to the floor, he starts to worry.

"Amy baby? I asked you, if you're sure that you made the right decision." Sheldon says again. She wipes away a tear, then smiles, looks him right in the eye, gives him a hug and quick kiss, then says, "I did." From that day on, Glen never tried to contact any of them, and didn't even care enough to check on his children, and even though so many bad things had happened between Sheldon and Amy, this was the moment in time that things could not have been better, for any of them.

 **THE END**


End file.
